<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atobe, cosa ti piace di me? by ImperialPair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366977">Atobe, cosa ti piace di me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair'>ImperialPair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atobe, cosa ti piace di me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Atobe, cosa ti piace di me?»<br/>
Atobe non avrebbe mai pensato di udire una simile da domanda da parte di Tezuka, ma in qualche modo gli fece piacere che quest'ultimo gliel'avesse posta, sopratutto perché lui in fondo aveva sempre desiderato che ciò avvenisse.<br/>
«Di te mi ha colpito la tua forza, non ho mai conosciuto qualcuno che possedesse una mente incapace di piegarsi come la tua. Hai dato prova di possedere uno spirito imbattibile capace di spaventare qualsiasi avversario.»<br/>
«Vuoi dire che hai paura di me?»<br/>
«Secondo un Re come me potrebbe avere paura di te?» Atobe non poté non avvicinarsi al volto dell'altro e sussurrando gli disse «Io non ho paura della tua volitività, perché amo follemente questo tuo lato, Tezuka, però io supererò la tua forza lo garantisco»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>